Cause and Effect
by pandora's-lunchbox
Summary: She'd do anything to spend forever with him, because that's how it was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so i think this is going to be a two or three shot. **  
**QuilxClaire.**  
**Not everyone gets their happy ending.**

* * *

Claire thinks that she was eighteen when Quil first kissed her, really kissed her.

No, scratch that, she knew she was eighteen.

She knew she was eighteen-and-four-days old, and it was sunny and that beach was quiet and everything just seemed to be perfect.

She knew that she was wearing the only dress she owned, because he liked it on her, and he was wearing cut-offs, as usual. That puzzled her, why he never wore a shirt. She just thought it was showing off, well before he told her.

She'd had her suspicions, of course she had. She wasn't some dumb, dependant bitch like that Bella Swan girl (well, that's what she sounded like from what Leah had told her). Okay, so maybe kind of dependant on Quil, but so what? She couldn't help it. It was just like she was pulled towards him. It sounds stupid, but that's what it was. She seemed to, kind of, _rotate_ around him, not able to be truly alive when he wasn't there.

So, anyway. She'd been suspicious, of course she had, and it didn't come as a huge shock when he'd told her everything that day. All those years of going to the bonfires meant that she had memorised the legends, and sometimes, they seemed to make sense.

A forever-shirtless, scorching hot, eternally young man may not have seemed anything out of the ordinary for a three-year-old, but by the time she was sixteen, she was pretty sure.

So it didn't really freak her out, as such, when Quil told her. She just smiled and kissed him, and his tense muscles seemed to melt slightly, but she could tell he was still agitated.

'What's the matter? Quil?' She was confused. He'd told her, now what else was there to say?

'There's this thing, you see... it's like... well,' He shifted from foot to foot 'There's this thing called imprinting. It's where a wolf... finds his soul mate.' He smiled tentatively. 'And I've found mine.'

Claire's chest tightened. 'What are you doing kissing me then? Where is she? You shouldn't be with me!'

He chuckled, and flashed a smile. 'Yes I should be. I love you Clare, you're my imprint. I'm yours and you're mine. I want to spend forever with you.'

Forever.

She grinned and kissed him and never wanted to let go.

Because she knew she would do anything to spend forever with him.

* * *

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes the best ideas at the time, are the worst after all.

* * *

Standing before the Cullen's house, Claire had never felt so small.  
Not just because of the size, and the beauty of it, but because of who dwelled inside.

She'd never believed in vampires like this before, she was more one for the burn-up-in-sunlight ones (Not sparkling, definitely not).

Taking a deep breath, she breathed slowly. Why should she worry? No-one was in; everyone was playing baseball or something, according to Quil – And she knew she could trust him.

Opening the door warily, her eyes darted round, though thankfully seeing a sofa, a TV and a rug, not coffins and cobwebs.

Throughout the house, Claire saw pieces of everything Quil had told her. Shopping bags and designer labels thrown haphazardly onto a table; priceless antiques and decorating magazines; medical journals; mirrors, mirrors, mirrors; classical music collections and tattered Jane Austen novels. She didn't see why the wolves had such a problem with them; they were just normal people, weren't they? They had done nothing wrong.

Running up stairs and down corridors, her face peeked behind every mahogany door until she came face to face with what she wanted. A single safe (the key wasn't hard to find) swung open, lighting her face up in an eerily metallic grin.

Rows upon rows of bottles and syringes of glistening silver liquid, there for her to take.

Ripping off wrappers and coverings like a child on Christmas morning, Claire could hardly contain herself. She'd done her research, of course; she knew what to do.

Bracing herself, she felt the cool needle slide under her skin, the liquid dancing in her veins.

But, no, no, this couldn't be right! She was on fire, the heat growing, not giving up.

She shrieked, her legs disappearing beneath her leaden body. She saw pale faces frozen in horror, as her eyesight faded, the darkness consuming.

Now she would be alive with Quil forever.

* * *

**tbc.**


End file.
